


Devour Me (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: You tell Osamu that you're ready to take your relationship to the next level. He just...didn't expect you to be so famished.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Devour Me (Miya Osamu x Reader)

When you told Osamu you were ready to take your relationship to the next level, he was prepared. He knew it was your first time and he felt honored. He researched, stocked on lube and condoms, kicked Atsumu out, made sure his bed was clean, rehearsed in his head how to make you comfortable – everything you could think of. He asked you if you were sure, assuring you that there was no need to rush. But you assured him you are ready, shyly admitting it was also getting hard for you to stop yourself during your makeout sessions.

What he didn't expect was how...famished you would be.

The air was thick with tension as you enter his room. "So...Atsumu's not here?" you tentatively ask while fidgeting with your uniform. "Nah, he's gonna stay overnight at Suna," he replies not bothering to tell you how he had to bribe his shitty brother a week's worth of pudding just to get him out. You quietly nod and sat on the bed. He does the same; and you two awkwardly sit on the bed, a few feet apart. Osamu gulps, staring at the floor. He isn't really sure what to do.

You glance at his tense form before letting out a deep breath. _Ah, fuck it._ You crawl over to him, pushing him over to straddle him. Osamu's eyes widen in surprise, his hands automatically gripping your hips. "Y/n–" he starts but you shush him with a finger on his lips. "Take me, 'Samu," you confidently say despite the pink blush covering your cheeks.

He responds by pulling you into a deep kiss. Your tongue entwining with his as he dominates the kiss. You let him explore your mouth as his hands starts to roam under your shirt. He groans feeling your soft skin – _so soft, so smooth_. You quickly undo your buttons wanting to feel more of his hands. You gasp, hands fumbling, when Osamu suddenly grounds up his hips against yours. You can feel his half-hard cock on your clothed cunt.

Osamu moves a hand to grope your breasts while the other slips down under your skirt. He lets out a guttural groan, feeling how wet your panties are. He breaks the kiss. A trail of saliva drips on your chin as you gulp in breaths of air. He licks his lips, seeing your eyes glazed and wanting. He pulls at your bra strap, signaling you to take it off. You oblige, ridding yourself of your shirt and bra. You shiver as you feel the growl reverberates in his chest, your nipples already hardening from the cold air.

You pull at his shirt, and he takes it off. Your hands immediately wander over his torso, tracing his muscles. His defined clavicles and pectorals to his chiseled abs. Meeting his gaze, you lightly drag your nails down his chest, making sure to stimulate his nipples. He closes his eyes as he sinfully moans, his Adam's apple bobbing and you feel yourself getting wetter at the sight. He ruts up into you again and you moan loudly, eyes closed and head thrown back. The way his pants and the fabric of your panties rub your clit makes you gush more. "'Samu!" you moan, your hips grinding against his.

Osamu gropes at your exposed tits, pinching and pulling your nipples as you kept moving. "Yeah, just like that," Osamu breathes out taking in your form, "Yeah, grind 'gainst m' cock, babygirl." You whine in your throat, grinding harder, pushing your chest more into his large hands. It feels so good. You keen at the way his hands just cup and squeeze your breasts. The way your nipples rub against his palms. You're so wet. "'Samu!" you plead.

His hand leaves your chest to move your panties aside. You clench your eyes, feeling the texture of his pants rub against your clit. Osamu starts to trace your slit, not minding how you drip on his fingers and pants. He angles his hips as he grinds up into you, watching your face go slack. He leans in to whisper by your ear, "Come on, baby, let go."

You gasp, cumming on his pants and fingers. You sag against him, but Osamu holds you upright. After you regain your breath, you lose it again when he suddenly flips your position. He's large frame towering over you as your legs are spread on either side of him. You blush at the position, but Osamu doesn't notice. He's staring at your pink, glistening cunt. _Fuck_ , his cock hardens at the thought of being inside you. Your warm, tight cunt throbbing around his thick cock. God, how would your small frame look like when you take his cock? The thought of you looking so debauched is making him lose his patience.

He can't help it – he lets out an animalistic growl that has you shuddering. Your panties are soaked and your thighs are sticky from your first orgasm. He pushes your legs, almost bending you in half then hooks them over his shoulders. "'Samu–" you gasp as he starts to eat you out.

He eats you out like he's starving. You lay on your back, clenching the sheets. His tongue was lapping at your slit, tasting your juices. He sucks at your clit and you scream. You keep moaning as he continues to suck and lick all over your cunt. The wet sounds driving you insane. Tears pool in your eyes as you can feel his thick finger prod at your entrance. A moment later and it's inside you, gently moving in and out.

Another moment and he adds another finger. Then another. You moan his name loudly as his fingers make you so, so full. His thick fingers – his large hands that would hold you so gently, now deep in your cunt stretching you so wonderfully. You gasp as his fingers rub over a particular spot in you. Osamu looks up to your face for the first time and you nearly came. His dyed hair a mess and his pupils dilated. Your pussy clenches around his fingers in anticipation. His mouth pulls away from your cunt; but his fingers remain inside, twisting and crooking. He wants to see you writhing under him.

"'Samu– so good," you keen. "Yeah, baby? Yer cunt's stuffed full wi' just my fingers." Your back arches as his fingers rubs that spot again. He takes in the sight of your blush spreading to your neck and shoulders. Your tits jiggling as you writhe. "Fuck, you look so delicious. Can't wait to sink my thick cock in yer tight cunt."

"'Samu! Aa– so good–" He chuckles darkly, "Come on, baby. Wet my fingers more. Then take my cock like a good girl." You nod, tears streaming on your cheeks, "Yes! Your cock– Gonna be your good girl. 'Samu–"

You whine in frustration as he pulls away. But your complaints are unspoken as he pushes his pants and boxers down, revealing his thick cock. You breath raggedly, looking at how big he is, how hard he is. The tip red and leaking precum. Osamu groans as he holds himself in a fist. He makes a show of rubbing himself, his arms flexing as he did so. He ruts into his fist, feeling your gaze traveling from his chest to his cock. He can see your cunt twitching and getting wetter with excitement.

He meets your gaze as he pulls a condom over his cock. You lick your lips, anticipating the stretch. You spread your legs more, giving him room as he drags his cock over your slit. Lightly teasing you, but you lowly whine and he gives in.

His arms braced by the sides of your head, he slowly push in. Osamu bites back a groan, trying not to just pound into you. He watches your face for any sign of discomfort. But you just moan a weak, "More." He sheathes himself further, eyes glancing down at your cunt and he nearly came. You look so stretched. Cunt stretched wide trying to take in his cock. Your slick coating his thick cock, making squelching sounds as he pushes in.

Forcing himself to look away, he buries his head in the crook of your neck. Stilling so you could adjust. He can feel you breathing hard, your arms wrapping around him. He bites back a groan feeling your cunt clenching around him. "Ya 'kay, babe?" he grunts out. He feels you nodding, still adjusting to his length. _It feels so good._ Your legs are trembling, and you gasp in air trying not to fall apart. Every slight movement gives you shivers – the way Osamu clenches his jaw by your skin, your tits pressed against his torso, your nipples occasionally rubbing against his body. You can't stop the quivering of your cunt as his cock throbs.

"Move. 'Samu, move," you plead in a breathless whisper. Osamu pulls back a bit to look at you, gauging how ready you are. But even he can't wait that long anymore. He slowly pulls out, and you feel every inch of his cock dragging along your walls. You emit a high-pitched moan when he suddenly thrusts back in. Osamu's gaze is transfixed on your face as he starts properly fucking you. The tight grip on his cock makes him want to clench his eyes, but he forces himself to gaze at you. Your head is thrown back as you scream and moan, your breasts shaking with his every thrust. His eyes lands on your cunt, watching how his thick cock hammers into you over and over again.

You were babbling, words no longer making sense. "Oh! 'Samu– so good. Hnng– so deep. I– 'Samu– cock so thick– I–" He smirks at your mindless drivel. "Ya look so good on my cock, babygirl." You scream as he thrusts into a spot, making your body arch off the bed. Your nails digging in his back, leaving scratches. Osamu hisses at the pain, quickening his pace to pound into you. "Fuck– that's it, my sweet baby. Fuck. Look at ya, so good at fittin' my cock in. That sweet cunt feelin' so full. Such a good girl."

"Are ya my good girl, huh?" He bites at your neck, leaving marks. "I can't hear ya, baby." You choke at a "Yes!" as he hits that spot again. You were crying and shaking, "Am your good girl! 'Samu–" You scream as he rubs quick circles on your clit. You come hard, nails clenched so tight on his back, it's sure to leave marks. Osamu watches you reach your bliss, your back arched and your tits out. He groans as your pussy grips his cock impossibly tight, a gush of wetness coating his cock and thighs.

He continues fucking you through your orgasm then stills. He catches his breath, ignoring how his still hard cock throbs painfully. He gently cups your face, "Ya okay, baby?" You nod, body trembling. Osamu starts to pull out, but you use your remaining strength to lock your legs around his hips. "Babe?" he startles.

You pull him into a sloppy kiss, tongues messily twining. "More, 'Samu," you whisper. He responds, "Don' wanna hurt ya, babe." You whine, your legs tensing around him. Osamu's jaw clenches as he feels your pussy clench his cock. "I want more, 'Samu. Please, please. Wanna be your good girl. 'Samu...please." _Fuck._ How can he refuse his good girl when you beg prettily like that. He starts thrusting in you again, trying to be gentle as not to overstimulate you but that didn't last long. All he can think of is how tight and warm your cunt is. How he'd paint your walls white next time. He'd fill you over and over till his cum leaks out of you.

You cry and violently shiver, feeling his thick cock move in and out of you. You watch how Osamu wildly fucks you, his eyes clenched as he chases his own release. His whole body tense, muscles strained, jaws clenched, and his body covered in a sheen of sweat. You reach a hand down to rub your sensitive clit, and his gaze immediately snaps to you. You keen as he watches you come undone again, a gush of fluids coming out of you. With a loud grunt, Osamu comes, filling up the condom. He lays on top of you, catching his breath. You leave kisses on his faces as you both come down from your high.

With a grunt, he lifts himself up to pull out, tying the condom and tossing it in the bin. He grabs a wet towel, gently wiping you and himself. Done, he nuzzles into your neck, leaving kisses as you play with his hair. "You okay, baby?" his voice gruff and still breathless. "Was I too rough? Are you hurt?"

You hum, "No, it was great. _You_ were great. Thank you, 'Samu." He cranes his neck to look at you, checking to see if you are really alright. He hums once satisfied. He rolls over to lie on his back, gently pulling you on top of him. But you put a hand on his chest to push yourself up. "Babe?" he asks, confused. You slowly crawl down his body, resting your cheek on his thigh. "Wanna feel how heavy you are on my tongue, 'Samu." Osamu's cock twitches; and he nearly swallows his tongue at seeing you so...ravenous. But he smirks, "If my babygirl wants another round then."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my longest fic so far, and of course it’s an Osamu smut lmao. Really out here famished for my rice king. 🍚


End file.
